


Heaven and Hell:  OC Profiles

by AtheneNoctua



Series: Krystal & Company (This Series Basically Uses the Same OCs) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Character Profiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctua/pseuds/AtheneNoctua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just profiles of my OCs for anyone who might be interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell:  OC Profiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiuMiu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuMiu/gifts).



**Kotori Rokudo**

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
  
**Nicknames:** **Boss** **  
  
**Parents:**** Krystal and Mukuro  
  
**Birthday:** July 25     
  
**Age:** 24  
  
**Sex:** Male  
  
**Gender:** Male  
  
**Sexual/Romantic Orientation:** Demiromantic and heterosexual  
  
**Weapon:**   Kyoketsu-shoge  
  
**Box Animal:**   King Cheetah named Regulus  
  
**Flame:** Mist  (Secondary Flame: Cloud)  
  
**Association:** Varia boss  
  
**Personality:**

      Kotori is outgoing, friendly, and typically hard to anger.  When he is stressed or already on edge it is much easier to set him off.  His temper can be very violent and directed at whoever or whatever angered him. 

      Like his mother he tends to get easily flustered.  He tries not to show it when he is.  It’s easy to tell when Kotori is nervous because he starts to run his hands through his hair.  Kotori seems to realize he has this tendency, but does nothing about it.

       Kotori is often seen as lazy.  Like his mother, he hates being watched.  This led him to adopt an unusual schedule where he stays up typically to about two in the morning but then gets up in late morning or early afternoon.  He will hang out with the Varia during that time and will take care of anything that absolutely needs to done.  He trains at night after the others have gone to sleep and takes care of other business.  He sends Regulus out to patrol the area around headquarters.

       He doesn’t care what others think of him and will sometimes purposefully make up ridiculous stories to mess with others.  When questioned about himself, the Varia, or the Vongola he tends to neither confirm nor deny anything.  This leads to those who do ask being more confused than when they first came.  Even if they think they understand better or got a straight answer, they are going off their own assumptions.

       His world view is realistic, if cynical, as influenced by his parents.  He has been taught that people are essentially good by Krystal.  But he also understands the darker side of people, which is why he always finishes a job thoroughly. 

      Kotori’s sense of humor would be considered more ‘British’.  This was heavily influenced by the movies and books he read and watched with his mother as a kid.  This same humor can be somewhat twisted to most people at times.

      He is just as curious as his mother, though thankfully not as stubborn.  As a kid, this curiosity could get him into trouble.   
  
**Appearance:**

      Kotori has short wavy and messy blue hair.  His eyes are a light blue with a grey hint around the iris.  Kotori is roughly the same height as Mukuro.  He is small boned like Krystal with a build similar to Mukuro’s. 

      His style is similar to Mukuro’s though he prefers starker contrasts in colors.  He usually wears denim pants and has a black leather jacket he wears on a regular basis.  **  
  
**Voice:****  

Fairly average voice, vocally he’d be a tenor.  While quieter than Krystal, his laugh is more wild like hers.  It’s rare, but whenever he does laugh when irritated or angry, he sounds more like Mukuro.

Usually pretty confident speak.  Will exaggerate.   
  
**Background:**   

      Kotori is the eldest child of Krystal and Mukuro.  He went to mafia school with his siblings.   It was there he met Antonio and Dantelia.  He and Antonio immediately got along.  He didn’t even know Dantelia existed at first but got to know her about halfway through the year.  As a child he tended to be a bit dramatic which sometimes got him into trouble at school.  Not to mention he would sometimes say things about the mafia that he heard from Mukuro.  As one can imagine, this did not go over well with his teachers. 

      He would hang out around the Varia fairly frequently as a child thanks to Krystal.  Which is where he met Bel.  Kotori was willing to call Bel whatever he liked (He was three at the time) which led to Bel taking a liking to him.  Besides Mukuro, you can bet part of Kotori’s confidence *coughs*arrogance*coughs* partly comes from him.  He got in trouble at school before for calling the teacher a peasant, much to Krystal’s dismay.  Kotori holds a lot of respect for Bel and still keeps a room open for him at the Varia HQ. 

      His hair is actually modeled after Bel’s.  It’s kept shorter due to Krystal and Bel ruffling it constantly.   
  
**Fears/Hatreds:**   Losing Sacaela, squirrels (Thanks to Krystal), clowns, heights, open spaces, cockroaches

**Fighting Style:**

If Kotori has to fight, he’d rather finish it quickly.  Like his mother, he relies more on speed and intelligence.  Despite being an illusionist, he prefers to use his weapon first.  The illusions are used alongside his weapon. 

 

**Kotori’s Code:**

Lying is to be avoided, but it happens

Your troubles are not my troubles unless you’re someone I care about

Finish everything – Leave no loose ends

No mercy is shown to those who attack friends or family

Take nothing for granted

  
  
**Others:**

Restless sleeper – Just kind of flops on the bed

 **Bedroom:** He took up Bel's old room in Varia HQ after taking over.  (He moved Bel into Xanxus')  His room is a bit of a mess, though some areas like his desk drawers are unusually clean.

 **Mode of transport:** Motorcycle (Because it “look cool”)

Uses the word “Shazbot” thanks to watching Mork and Mindy with Krystal

He always wanted a Pygmy Hippo – His request was denied multiple times for obvious reasons

 

 **Friends:** Dantelia, Antonio, Serafina, Matteo, Stryx, Amaya, Belphegor

**Enemies** :  Amaryllis, Autunno (More like Frenemy)  
  
**Relationships:**

Krystal:  
       Kotori is fairly close with his mother.  She helped him arrange the coup for taking over the Varia.  Krystal has always been very supportive of him even if she doesn’t always agree.  She’s very proud of her son and would do anything to help him.

  
Mukuro:

      While Mukuro obviously cares for Kotori, he was not happy with Kotori taking over the Varia or any of his involvement in the mafia.  They’ve still kept a good relationship though with Mukuro helping train him.  Kotori very much looks up to his father.

 

Sacaela: 

      Kotori is extremely protective of his sister although he tries to give her space.  This protectiveness mainly comes from the death of his other sister Vyra.  Despite their age difference they get along very well.  Sacaela is one of the reasons he follows any orders from Amaya.  He’s actually pretty jealous about how much Sacaela confides in Amaya since she used to tell him everything.

 

Vyra: 

      Vyra was his younger sister.  Kotori, along with Sacaela, witnessed her death.  Their relationship had been a little distant beforehand with Vyra teasing him when she got the chance. 

 

Antonio: 

      They’ve been best friends since they met in school.  As kids they were a dramatic pair that often caused trouble for their teachers.  Both are very close and are like brothers.  They can be frightening when working together.  At one point, Dantelia commented that they were almost like a couple.  She teased them by naming her olinguito Kotonio and the name stuck.

 

Dantelia:

      Kotori also met her at school.  Not many others spoke with her, but he accidentally ran into her one day.  At first, they didn’t interact much.  Antonio thought it was a bad idea for them to associate with her.  But eventually Antonio accepted her being around and the trio became inseparable. 

      Now, Kotori is closer with her than he was in the beginning and would trust her with his life.  Dantelia keeps him and Antonio from getting into too much trouble.  Kotori says he only cares about her like a sister or a subordinate, but he’s in denial.

 

            Amaryllis:


End file.
